Ya huele a Feria
by Amy.Cullen.Black
Summary: Alice tiene una visión, los Cullen se van de vacaciones a Sevilla a visitar la la magífica fiesta de La Feria de Abril. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Irá todo bién? Podran salir ilesos y sin desentonar 5 vampiros y una humana. -¿Bailas, Bella?- le preguntó Emmet de repente, con una sonrisa burlona./ -¿Bailar...nosotros...juntos?-dije con miedo/ -¿Bella, estas bién?/ -¡Bella estas borracha!


**Rocío: Holaaaaa! Bueno quería daros las gracias a todas por leerme y decir que me gustaría que les gustas, esta es mi segunda historia y me gustaría que no la juzguéis antes de tiempo**

**(Entras una persona persona como alma que lleva el diablo)**

**xxxx: Espera Rocio, necesito decir una cosa**

**Rocío: Alice pero que haces aquí!**

**Alice: Se te olvida de una cosa muy importante -la mira enfadada-**

**Rocío: A mi? -se señala a ella mientras miraba hacías atrás en busca de mas gente-**

**Alice: Si! A tí, es muy importante! como se te pudo olvidar?**

**Rocío: Y se puede saber que?**

**Alice: Pues que salgo yoo! -salta por todo el escenario. Se escucha a alguien toser detrás de ellas y aparece Emmet**

**Rocío: Emmet! Qué haces tu también aquí?**

**Emmet: Se te ha olvidado decir OTRA cosa importante**

**Rocío: no me diga -suspira-**

**Emmet: pues si yo también salgoooo! Jejeje va ser muy divertido porque salgo yooo!**

**xxxx: Y nostros?**

**Rocío: Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme! Deberíais estar en casa k hacéis aquí?**

**Esme: Bueno venimos al estreno del fics**

**Rocío: De verdad?**

**Emmet: Por supuesto ya tengo ganas de leer cuando Bellas Bailas conmigo en...**

**Todos: Emmet!**

**Rocío: Puedes dejar de decir la historia por favor -mira a la cámara y sonríé- si quieren saberlo deberán leerla y Bella?**

**Bella: Si? - sale de detrás de Edward**

**Rocío. Te gustaría decir lo últimos **

**Bellas: Eh Si, claro -se sonroja- Lo que queda por decir es que los personajes no le pertenecen a Rocio " .Black" si no que a la Fabulosa y exepcional Sthepenie Meyer, ella solo juega con nosotros por diversión -todos le lanzan miradas de odio salvo Carlisle y Esme que sonríen- **

**Rocío: Bueno pues os dejo con la historia. Espero que os guste! -sale corriendo dejando un haz de polvo por su camino. Los demas fueron tras ella salvo Esme y Carlisle que sonriéron a cámara **

**ALICE POV`S**

Estaba junto con Jasper sentada en el sofá viendo un documental sobre la fauna en África. Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital; Esme había ido a comprar comida para Bella; Emmet, Rosalie y Edward habían ido de caza todo el día y Bella se encontraba en un sillón individual leyendo. Ya había pasado casi una año desde que se casaron Bella y Edward y por la terquedad de Edward, Bella todavía era humana pero por lo que veía al año no llegaría así. Hace ya tres meses que no mudámos de Forks y nos fuimos a vivir a Juneau (Alaska), a una casa a las afuera de la cuidad.

En la pantalla aparecía una manada de cebras bebiendo en una gran lago. Cuando entre los arbustos apareció una leona dispuesta para cazar. Estaba la leona detrás de una cebra cuando tuve una visión.

"_Nos encontrábamos en una enorme tienda de campaña. En el techo había un montón de farolillos rojos y blancos en fila ocupando todo el techo. A una lado había una enorme barra con un montón de gente a nuestro lado de la barra. Por todo el lugar se distribuía gente charlando y riendo alrededor de mesas y sillas de madera. En una esquina había una tabla en el suelo con hombre y mujeres bailando encima de ella, Conmigo se encontraba Jasper, a mi lado; Emmet se encontraba en una extremo de la mesa alado de Jasper; enfrente de este de encontraba Rosalie ; le seguía Edward y al otro extremo de la mesa entre Edward y mía estaba Bella. También me percaté que las vestimenta de nosotras eran una tato peculiar. Se trataba de vestidos de tirantes o de media manga con volantes en la falda. _

_-¿Bailas, Bella?- le preguntó Emmet de repente, con una sonrisa burlona. Ella en ese momento estaba bebiendo algo se atraganto con la bebida y empezó a toser. Edward, que estaba a su lado, le empezó a dar suaves golpecitos en la espalda con una gran sonrisa igual que la de nosotros_

_-¿Bailar...nosotros...juntos?-dijo con miedo, cuando ya estaba mas calmada, y eso lo único que hizo fue hacer que los demás estalláramos a carcajadas_

-Alice ¿qué as visto?- me preguntó Jasper haciéndome volver a la realidad. Parpadeé varias veces seguidas y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi cara.

-¡Siiiii!- grité levantándome del sofá y dando saltitos por todo el salón.

-Alice ¿qué as visto?- me volvió a preguntar Jasper intentando agarrarme ya que no paraba de saltar por todo el salón. Misión imposible

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó esta vez Bella asustada

-Nos vamos de viaje-les respondí un POCO mas calmada

-¿A donde?- preguntó una Bellas mas sosegada.

-Os acordáis cuando hace dos días vimos en la televisión una fiesta típica de la cuidad de Sevilla, España pues he visto que estamos allí- finalicé volviendo a dar saltitos. Tenía que empezar a hacer los vestidos típicos de esa fiesta, los pasajes de vuelo, los hoteles...

-¿De verdad?-me sacó de mis pensamientos Bellas- Siii- y por raro que parezca empezó saltar conmigo. Jasper que estaba a mi lado se quedó asombrado como yo. En ese momento por la puerta aparecieron Emmet, Rose y Edward. Se quedaron en el sitio al vernos. Rarro era vernos a nosotras dos soltando, se sabía por sus caras.

-Bella cariño ¿que te pasa?-le susurró Edward

-Amor- gritó Bella al percatarse de que ya había llegado su marido, lanzándose a sus brazos

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó esta vez Emmet.

-Nos vamos a la feria- Gritó Bella

-¿A la feria?-preguntó Rosalie confusa.

-La fiesta popular de Sevilla, la que vimos en la televisión hace dos días.-aclaré

-¿Vamos a ir?-preguntó un ansioso Emmet

-Si quereís

-Siii-gritaron a la vez Emmet y Bella abrazandose.

-Pues entonces decidido, nos vamos a la Fería-dijo Edward sonriendo a ver a esos dos, junto conmigo y Jasper.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?-preguntó Rose

-Espera... dentro de 4 días- respondí al volver a mirar el futuro- Así que Bella, Rose eso significa que nos vamos... DE COMPRAS- Y bella paró de saltar de repente, se quedó como una estatua y poco a poco fue dando la vuelta en dirección contraria a la mia

-eeh... será mejor que valla a la cocina a prepararme la cena-y se empezó a ir a la cocina

-Bella son las 6 ¿cómo vas a comer?- y me interpuse en su camino.

-Es que... bueno... esta noche he quedado con... ¡mi padre! Para... para cenar y... le quería hacer lasaña, lo siento de verdad Alice, me hacía mucha ilusión pero no podré acompañarte. Ve mejor con Rose.-terminó con unos de mis puchero y se escapó por un lado mio. Se sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Entonces miré a Rosalie y ya ella descubriendo mis intenciones subió arriba a coger los bolsos con el dinero. Bajó en un segundo con todas las cosas y nos dirigimos silenciosamente hacia la cocina y nos colocamos detrás de Bella que estaba mirando por la ventana. Los chicos estaban en la puerta mirando y riéndose silenciosamente como vi que si guían así nos iba descubrir les mandé callar con un gesto y así lo hicieron. Me volví hacia ellas y rápidamente cogimos Bella, Rose y yo, cada una de un brazo y con nuestra velocidad nos la llevamos a al coche mientras ella lanzaba maldiciones al aire y los demás se reían como posesos.

-Edward ayudamee!-gritaba mientras la metíamos la metíamos en los asientos de detrás.- no me dejes con estas locas maniáticas de las compres, no lo aguantaré!

-lo siento, amor, no puedo hacer nada contra ellas-susurró "apenado"

-Maldito-susurró mirándolo con odio. Encendí en motor y salimos pitando de allí.

**BELLA POV`S **

Y vaya si eran unas locas maniáticas de las compras ¡Estuvimos 4 horas yendo de aquí para allá, de una tienda a otra! Y no solo eso los 2 días siguiente igual que si la ropa, que si los trajes de flamencas típicos de allí, que si sus complementos, que si los zapatos... con solo decir que llegaba a las 10 y nos marchábamos después de que comiera. Era una tortura.

Otra cosa mala era que no pude ver mucho a mi Edward ya que las locas me tenían secuestradas y por las noche nos cogíamos con ganas, después de un largo días de separación.

-¡Bella!- oí un grito. Me dí la vuelta y pude ver que era Alice. Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Edward y mía, guardando las ropas en la maletas ya que no íbamos esta tarde a las 6. Habíamos elegido esa hora ya que Alice pudo ver que mañana estaría el día nublado así poder aprovechar el día entero.

Me estaba enseñando dos camisetas. Una era de manga corta blanca con un corazón rojo en medio con la bandera de Inglaterra y la otras una de media manga, ajusta-por el tamaño- color Rosa claro.

Me quedé mirándolas

-¿y?- me preguntó

-¿y qué?

-Que cual te vas a poner- me dijo cansinamente.

-Oh!- mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- Pues... la blanca.

-Genial-Y salió disparada hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Solté un lago suspiro y tiré en la cama de la habitación con los brazo en forma cruz y cerré los ojos para descansar un poco.

Mi mente empezó a divagar por ahí hasta que un bello y hermoso rostro se pasó por mi cabeza, Edward. Una sonrisa involuntario se formó en mi rostro. Por fin estábamos felizmente casado sin peligro de por medio, sin James, sin Victoria, sin Los Vulturis. Estábamos feliz, éramos una familia feliz. Ahora lo único que quedaba era convencer a Edward para que me convirtiera. Solté un suspiro. Cada vez que sacaba ese tema siempre se eludía diciendo que debería aprovechar mi tiempo como humana. No se como pero cada vez que hablaba con el de una forma u otra se escapaba no quedábamos en nada serio.

De repente sentí una mano fría pasar por mi frente quitando las pelos de mi cara con mucha suavidad y dulzura, solo como él sabía hacer. No abrí los ojos y dejé que siguiera. Él sabía cuanto me tranquilizaban sus caricias así que me acurruqué junto a él. El pasó un brazo por mi cintura y y empezó a cantar mi nana. A los pocos minutos me eché a los brazos de morfeo.

Y como siempre soñé con Edward pero esta vez era extraño. No encontrábamos enfrente de una torre alta. Me sonaba de haberla visto de algo pero no recordaba donde, pero lo que mas me intrigó fue ver a Edward delante mía con la cabeza agachada. Levantó la mirada y me quedé sin aires. Su mirada esta triste, ausente, vacía. Esto estaba, él no podía estas así. Tenía que estar feliz. De repente inconciéntemente me arrastró hacia atrás y se colocó delante mía como si me estuviera protegiendo con su cuerpo. Nos iluminaba una tenue luz de una farola, y los de alrededor esta oscuro. De entre las sombras aparecieron dos figuras.

Solté un grito a la vez que me despertaba. En menos de un segundo tenía a Edward delante mía mirándome con preocupación.

-Bella, amor ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, solos a sido un sueño- No se lo podía contar.

-¿De verdad estas bien?- me preguntó no muy conforme. Yo solo asentí

-Bueno pues vistete que en media hora nos vamos- asentí y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida y me vestí.

**Alice: No soy una maniáticas de las compras! -gritó **

**Rocío: ¬¬ Preguntaselo a Bella -susurró**

**Bella: Es cierto! -gritó Bella desde los camerinos**

**Alice: Bella soy tu hermana! -estaba enojada-**

**Bella: Y? -volvió a gritar**

**Rocío: Bueno no nos vamos a pelear ahora y bueno Alice para k negarlo eres una maniáticas de las compras**

**Alice: Ump! -se cruzó de brazos**

**Rocío: Bueno lo que quería decir era que Os gustó? Espero que sí y bueno esto será una introducción para la historia. No se si la haré para que dure mucho en principio será capítulos así que espero que lo disfrutes. No se a lo mejor lo hago mas largo. Eso es depende de los Rewiews que me mandeis y de mi linda cabezita. Y por últimos quería deciros que voy a hacer un concurso. Los rewiews que mas me guste será premiado con ¡Un beso a elegir entre: Edward, Jasper, Emmet y Carlisle! Asi que espero pronto vuestros rewiews. **

**Todos: ¿Qué has dicho? -apareciendo de la nada con Bella en brazo de Edward-**

**Rocío: eh?-los mira confundido-**

**Emmet: Cual es el premio?**

**Rocío: pues un beso vuestro a elegir, por supuesto para algo soy personajes de la historia -haciendo gestos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, los chicos sonríen-**

**Alice: Jasper es mío -grtó-**

**Rosalie: Emmet es mio**

**Bella: Edward es mio**

**Esme: Carlisle es mio **

**Emmet: chicas estoy libre -guiña a la cámara-**

**Rosalie: Emmet!**

**Emmet: Auch! Eso dolió.**

**Rocío: no se quién será el afortunado o no pero quien toque tocó así que saluden a la cámara y despidanse. Hasta la próxima. -sonríe a la cámara-**

**Todos: Adios -dijeron a coro los chicos sonríentes y las chicas con malhmor-**


End file.
